Arise, Serpentor, Arise! (Part 2)
Cobra begins their quest to gather the DNA of history's greatest military leaders. Detailed summary Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Notable quotes Other notes Animation and/or technical glitches *The recap of the previous episode includes an alternate version of a shot from that episode, which shows Beachhead wearing a knit cap rather than his usual balaclava. *The Night Raven in Paris shrinks when it's approaching a building during it's strafing run. *In Montezuma's tomb, when Monkeywrench tosses a grenade at Low-Light and Recondo, Monkeywrench only has a mustache. *When Monkeywrench gets shoved into a spider web and sees a spider, we see the first of two over-exaggerations of action in the whole mini-series with Monkeywrench spinning around wildly in a panic. *When the Joes are running out of Montezuma's tomb, Recondo is replaced with Sgt. Slaughter. *In Siberia, there is at least one time where Iceberg, who is African-American, is painted Caucasian. *When the B.A.T.s are walking up the stairs towards Ivan the Terrible's tomb, there are two models of Oktober Guard's Horrorshow on the left marching with the B.A.T.s. *In the torture chamber of Vlad Tepes, when Beachhead gets kicked into the stocks, the padlock and latch go right through the loop, locking Beachhead's arm in the stocks. There's also a moment where Beachhead's arm is misanimated to look like it's going through the upper part of the stock. *In the same scene, when the Baroness is fleeing, there's enough space in the stock for Beachhead to get his arm out. Yet, he tells Mainframe that he needs help to get out. *In Vlad Tepes' crypt, when the Baroness and a Viper is climbing into the drill vehicle, the laser shots are seemingly synchronized. Continuity errors *In the real world, the corpses of military leaders are not just laying around unguarded for anyone to just walk up to and take DNA. **At no point do we see any national military forces from the United States, France, Russia, or China. Only the Oktober Guard, a G.I. Joe-like team is present. While G.I. Joe is an international response unit, there should have been some local military units. *At the tomb of Amon-Toth, a peasant girl (Zarana in disguise) tells the Joes that Cobra has attacked her village. Dusty then orders the entire unit to head to the village, not leaving a single trooper behind to guard the tomb. *Where does Zarana get the crowbar to open Amon-Toth's crypt? **She carried it with her. *When Zarana springs the trap in Amon-Toth's crypt, spikes descend from the ceiling over her and the sarcophagus. In other words, the trap designed to protect the crypt would also destroy it in the process. Does that make sense? **Either the sarcophagus has a mechanism to lower it before contact, or the roof is set to stop at that point. **Somebody could crawl out of the tomb. *Duke refers to Oktober Guard member Daina as "Diana." **Though he could have been saying so in jest. *At the temple of Montezuma, Zarana is heard and later seen with her brothers and the Dreadnoks. However, she had just recovered the DNA sample in Egypt earlier in the episode. *There is normally an echo effect applied to Zartan's voice. In this episode, his voice is flanged, making him sound like a Transformer. **Flint's voice does so too for a few seconds. *Ghengis Khan's "tomb" is in the place only believed to be the site. Miscellaneous trivia *The Cobra leadership hates Cobra Commander, but decide to create Serpentor instead of promoting an existing leader, such as Destro. Cobra Commander could have easily been replaced earlier in the series. The Cobra leadership hates their leaders, but is unwilling to accept the title of supreme leader. The leadership later turns on Serpentor and rallies to Cobra Commander in "Operation: Dragonfire. In the tv series involving the M.A.S.S., Destro fails to obtain results after he takes command. *As in the last episode, Zandar doesn't have an established voice actor. In this episode, he is voiced by Roger C. Carmel. *Mainframe has at least two children. This is based on a comment he made about Transylvania reminding him of when he took his kids trick-or-treating. Seeing how Mainframe's filecard stated that he was ten years older than the second oldest trainee at Marine boot camp, all of this is plausible. *Moneywrench apparently suffers from arachnophobia, or at least is afraid of huge furry spiders. *Xanoth Toth-Amon would seem to not be a real person since a similar name appears in Robert E. Howard's Conan the Cimmerian series. Real-world references * References Category:Sunbow episodes